Remembering Sunday
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: Len había hecho todo para olvidar. Pero a veces los recuerdos solo quieren que enfrentes tus miedos, y así lo quería Gumi. —porque incluso si no puedo estar ahí, te estaré cuidando— Lacrimógeno oneshot inspirado en la canción Remembering sunday de All time low


*Nota*

Hola, gente que todavía me lee! (¿queda?)  
Este oneshot lo subí junto con los de más oneshots de vocaloid. Pero como nadie lo leyó (?) y me gustó tanto escribirlo, lo resubo solito a ver si así hay más suerte.

Tiren tomates, no importa, todo sirve! :D 

Consejo: si son sencibles, antes de leer vayan a buscar pañuelos. Y si son de los que no lloran con nada, también. 

Este fic lo escribí en dos horas, y me inspiré en la canción de All time low - remembering sunday. Si no la conocen ¡Vayan ya a escucharla!

En fin, excusas y comentarios aparte, los dejo leer, que esto es largo. Me llevó unas cuantas páginas de word.

Recordando el Domingo.

Porque a pesar de haber encontrado la manera de olvidar, El recuerdo de ella lo seguía persiguiendo, hasta el punto de volver a obsesionarlo con encontrarla.

Despertó otra vez en medio de la madrugada. De nuevo su imagen, la imagen del sueño grabada en su memoria como si de una fotografía se tratara.

Se puso los zapatos y salió a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, por la ciudad. No le importaba que fueran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, no le importaba que tuviera un aspecto terrible, no le importaba nada, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarla.

Y a la vez sabía que por alguna razón debía olvidar.

Bagó por las calles de la ciudad hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo; de vez en cuando se paraba en alguna esquina y dejaba que el aire nocturno le sacudiera los desordenados cavellos rubios y le refrezcara el sonrrojado y febríl rostro.

Cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado seguramente huiría de él, o miraría hacia otro lado, pero los vecinos —los pocos que circulaban por las calles a esa hora— lo conocían, sabían que era inofensivo, que solo era un pobre muchacho de 23 años con un recuerdo doloroso que olvidar.

Todos habían visto crecer a Len Kagamine, y sabían que desde aquel día, desde aquel domingo, el muchacho amable, sonriente e inocente que gran parte de los habitantes de ese pequeño lugar había conocido se había ezfumado.

Todos recordaban la triste historia, sú triste historia, a excepción de él mismo. Ya que desde entonces no había vuelto a ser el mismo, después de haber pasado días deprimido, , e incluso emborrachándose para no sentir tanto la culpa, su cerebro había bloqueado todo lo sucedido, pero Len Kagamine no había vuelto a sonreír.

Había borrado por completo los recuerdos que tenía de ella, aunque a veces, en sus sueños aparecían y por eso, estos paseos nocturnos eran tan rutinarios para él como para el resto.

Cuando se sintió lo Suficientemente cansado, volvió a su cansa, se detuvo un momento antes de subir los escalones de la entrada y se sentó, de nuevo con el viento en la cara.

El sueño, o recuerdo, no tenía muy claro como definirlo; se repitió en fragmentos.

Era Domingo. Se encontraban en una sala que Len reconoció como la de su cas. Ella con el cavello verde despeinado sosteniendo una bandeja frente a él, quien tenía el mismo aspecto somnoliento que llevaba ahora, excepto que entonces aún sonreía.

Luego, se sentaban a desayunar, a diferencia de otras veces, no recordaba palabras, solo el largo pelo verde de la chica, su ámplia sonrisa, y su mirada desaprobatoria cuando él decía algo que la ponía de mal humor.

Pero esos simples recuerdos le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, por más que él no recordaba ser alguien que creyera en el amor, no podía negarlo.

Unas horas más tarde, volvió a salir de su pequeñ, y ahora desordenado apartamento, con una fotografía en sus manos.

Desde que esa chica había empezado a aparecer en sus sueños, el sentimientos de necesidad se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Así que rebuscó por cada rincón de su habitación hasta encontrar una señal de que de hecho, no estaba volviéndose loco, de que ella sí existía, y sí había existido en su vida.

Caminó hasta que llegó a un parque lleno de gente, el lugar le resultaba familiar.

Se sentó en un banco, la foto de la chica descansando en sus manos.

Otro flash del sueño llegó a su mente. Esta vez la chica corría por un parque, ¿sería ese?, él tomado de su mano, prácticamente arrastrado por ella hacia quien sabe donde…

Y eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

Siguió su camino hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran hasta que vio pasar a alguien por su lado.

—Disculpe,— dijo sobresaltado por su propia voz ¿tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se oyó hablar?

El extraño se detuvo a unos pasos de él, —Por casualidad ha visto a.. esta chica?, le resulta familiar?— Preguntó mientras extendía cuidadosamente la fotografía.

El rostro de la mujer a la que había preguntado palideció.

Y negó con la cabeza.

Siguió repitiendo el proceso con cada persona que pasaba por su lado, obteniendo la misma respuesta una y otra vez, a veces acompañada por algún "lo siento", o alguna mirada de compasión. Lo dicho antes, todos sabían la historia, todos conocían a la chica, y nadie se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Len y bajarlo a tierra, recordarle eso tan terrible que su cerebro había elegido bloquear.

"PENSARÁN QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO?" Se preguntó Len.

"Quien sabe, tal vez lo esté". Concluyó.

A medida que caminaba, cada vez con menos esperanzas de que alguien pudiera decirle quien era ella, los lugares le resultaban cada vez más y más familiares.

Llegó a una casa, y por alguna razón desconocida tocó el timbre de la entrada.

Miró la fotografía. La chica y él estaban en ese mismo jardían de esa misma casa, él sosteniendo un anillo en una mano, y ella con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa gigante.

—Len!.— La exclamación de su nombre lo volvió a la realidad. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que en la entrada, un chico con el mismo cavello verde y un rostro bastante similar al de ella lo observaba.

Le extendió la fotografía con ojos llenos de súplica.

Gumiya había escuchado los rumores de que tan mal estaba Len, pero no lo creyó hasta que lo vio. Había bloqueado el recuerdo, y ahora el recuerdo volvía, y sería él quien se encargaría de causarle el mismo dolor de nuevo, para que recordara..

—Has visto a— preguntó Len casi automáticamente

—Gumi..— dijo el otro muchacho en un suspiro triste. —podrías esperar aquí unos minutos?ù Añadió a lo que Len asintió.

Gumiya regresó a los pocos minutos y se acercó a donde estaba Len. —Mira, Len, creo que hay algo que tienes que leer.. Gumi, la chica que buscas ya no está aquí. Pero esto es tuyo.— Dijo Gumiya entregándole un sobre.

Len salió de la casa sintiéndose mareado ¿Gumi no estaba allí? Quería decir que alguna vez había estado, ¿pero a donde se fue?.

Seguro de que en el sobre se encontraba la respuesta, lo abrió.

Adentro había una carta, y la misma foto que Len había encontrado en su casa.

Sostuvo la carta con manos temblorosas. Y Leyó…

"Querido Len, si estás leyendo esto, significa que no estoy ahí, y que tampoco voy a volver. Sé que debes estar asustado, perdido, confundido.. fue horrible de mi parte haberte dejado solo, pero no pude evitarlo, por más que intenté quedarme. Pero aunque no esté a tu lado, sigue adelante Len, sé que eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Tal vez te cueste levantarte, pero lo lograrás, estoy segura.

Len, solo quiero que seas felíz, y que sepas que… Tengo mis ojos en ti, desde mi nuevo hogar en las nuves, te estoy observando, y cuidando, y espero que algún día, dentro de muchos, muchos años vengas a acompañarme, y te quedes comnigo. Pero por ahora, vive. Sé felíz y dejame ver tu sonrisa cada día. Ver como me demuestras que no eres frágil como todos creen, y que no te rendirás a pesar de que yo no estoy ahí.".

Para cuando terminó de leer estaba temblando, no había notado cuando se había detenido y sentado en el suelo, o cuando las gotas de lluvia empezaron a empapar sus cavellos rubios, o cuando las lágrimas comensaron a caer y se mezclaron con la lluvia.

Lo único que notó fue que recordaba.

Recordaba cada segundo desde ese domingo en que la conoció, hasta ese Domingo en que la perdió.

Lo recordaba todo. Los desayunos juntos igual que en su sueño, su sonrisa, sus discusiones tontas, lo felices que eran, su sorpresa cuando él le dio aquel anillo que aparecía en la foto y le pidió que se casara con ella. Pero sobre todo recordaba la razón de ese vacío constante en su pecho.

También, Recordaba aquello que su cerebro había elegido olvidar. Se recordaba conduciendo un auto y luego chocando, el accidente, llevar a Gumi inconciente y con graves heridas al hospital. Verla cuando despertó y hablar con ella por última vez.

Y al día siguiente llegar allí y descubrir que nada había podido salvarla.

Lo recordaba todo, y era trájico.

—Se felíz aunque sea sin mí— imaginó a Gumi suzurrándole mientras las suaves gotas de lluvia borraban sus lágrimas.

Y así decidió que haría felíz a Gumi, no se rendiría, no volvería a olvidar, porque sabía que ella volvería a aparecer en sus recuerdos. Seguiría adelante.

Solo quería este último día para llorar, para extrañarla y para recordarla con tristeza.

Después de entonces, siempre pensaría en Gumi con una sonrisa.

Fin.

ah, ¡como me gusta el Len x Gumi! no sé por que, pero me parecen perfectos para escribir tragedias.

Bueno, esto es lo más trájico que escribí, sobre todo la carta de Gumi. Confieso que lloré mientras la escribía.

Como sea, espero que aparte de sacarles lágrimas, les haya gustado, emocionado, enojado.. En fin, producido algo.

Todo salió gracias a Remembering sunday, pero como siempre que hago songfics, en lo que menos me enfoco es en seguir la letra, si no en lo que me imagino con la letra. Así que nada, si no conozcen la canción se las recomiendo.

Los tomatazos ya saben a donde me los pueden dejar pero por las dudas, aclaro que es en el cuadrito de review, aunque su comentario sea que quieren golpearme con limones por actualizar una vez cada 200 años y ensima escribir algo tan lacrimógeno.. Digánlo, cuenta como crítica constructiva (?)

En fin, ¡hasta el siglo que viene! ¡felíz año nuevo! jo jo jo! (?)

No, ahora enserio, voy a intentar actualizar más seguido, pero es que a veces las ideas no llegan.

Así que hasta el próximo chispaso de inspiración.


End file.
